


Mary: the Matchmaker

by FlagofHeaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mary Winchester is the best mother ever, domestic bunker family time, post s11 finale (spoilers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlagofHeaven/pseuds/FlagofHeaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Cas fill in the past 30 years for Mary during family dinner in the bunker. When Mama Winchester figures out there's something more between the angel and her eldest she decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary: the Matchmaker

Family dinner that night was homemade burgers with all the fixings. Dean made it all, but Mary made the pie. Sam and Cas tried to help but kept getting shushed out of the way, and eventually settled for sitting at the kitchen table and drinking beer.

The whole time they cooked the three boys told Mary all about the adventures of the last three decades. She listened, smiling, crying, hugging the boys, scolding them for being reckless. Having hunted with their mother (shout out to time travel) Dean and Sam were not surprised when Mary guessed correctly or predicted how their hunts had gone or what creatures they'd encountered at certain times. Mary made sure to include Castiel in the reminiscing, and he was happy to join in, though at moments he felt uncomfortable intruding on their family reunion ("you're family too and you're staying", Dean had said gruffly when Cas had tried to excuse himself).

The stories continued into dinner time, everyone's plates and stomachs full of burgers. Laughter filled the bunker for the first time in ages. 

Cas and Dean were bickering about something stupid and Mary made eye contact with Sam. She glanced at Dean and Cas and then raised her eyebrows at Sam. He nodded slightly and then rolled his eyes.

"So," Mary said, "one thing I'm unclear on. How long have you two been together?"

Sam grinned. FINALLY. 

Dean choked on his burger, coughing roughly. Castiel slapped him hard on the back.

"We're, uh, we're not uh together," Dean managed to say.

Cas forced a cup of water into his hands. Which really wasn't helping the visual of  
World's Most Helpful Boyfriend.

Mary stared at them. She turned to Sam, who raised his hands in defense.

"Don't look at me, I've been dealing with their denial and eye-sex for about 7 years now."

"No, I mean, we're not a couple," Dean said more firmly. "Cas and I are friends. Cas is ... like my brother. He's...." Dean and Cas made eye contact, and Dean became more and more at a loss for words to describe their relationship. "He's the one who pulled me out of Hell. He's always here when we need him, he's stood with us against heaven, and he's ..."

Cas stared at him, trying to keep his face unreadable. Eventually he smiled weakly at Mary, "Yeah," he said quietly, "we're uh, friends."

Mary looked between all three of them. "Castiel, Sam, can you please excuse us for a moment?" It was phrased as a question, but it wasn't. Cas and Sam got up immediately and retreated to the living room. 

Dean refused to make eye contact with his mom. 

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Mary asked gently. "What are you afraid of?"

Dean looked up sheepishly. "I'm not afraid -"

"I've spent hours with you and Cas and I can see the way you look at each other. When we were driving back here from the forest you talked about two people: Sam and Cas."

"Yeah, they're my brothers."

Mary reached over, placing her hand gently on his arm. "Dean, I'm not blind. I've seen the way he looks at you, the way he speaks to you. Cas loves you, and it looks like you feel the same way."

"Mom, I don't..." But he didn't know what to say. 

"What are you afraid of?"

"I ... I don't know."

"You know how Cas feels, right?"

Dean nodded. 

"You love him, don't you?" Mary's voice was soft, her hand squeezing his.

"Yes," he whispered eventually. 

Mary smiled like the proud mother she was. "Good," she was back to business. "Now go send Sam back in here and talk to Cas."

Dean started to protest, but Mary cut him off in the best No-Nonsense-Mom-Voice. "Now. Go."

Dean reluctantly got up from the table and headed for the library. He could feel his heart pounding as he entered the room. Sam and Castiel looked up at him, clearly wondering (and guessing) what had happened. 

"Mom wants to see you," Dean said eventually, grinning at Sam like a kid. "Guess you did something, little brother." 

Sam smirked. "Or you didn't do something," he muttered loud enough for Dean to hear as he passed by. 

With Sam gone Dean could literally hear his own pulse. Castiel remained in his seat at the table, watching him carefully, not sure where this was going. 

Dean took a few steps closer, coming to lean against the table near Cas.

"Uh, my mom and I talked," Dean said stupidly. When had his palms gotten so damn sweaty?! He wiped them absently on his jeans, trying to make eye contact with Cas. "She, uh, says that you're in love with me," he added, staring at the floor. "And thinks that I'm in love with you."

"Are you?" Castiel asked quietly.

Dean looked up, trying to read Cas's guarded expression. He swallowed, his heart racing, his hands almost trembling ... and nodded, almost imperceptibly.

"This scares you," Castiel observed gently. "It doesn't need to anymore."

Dean's heart dropped. Was Cas about to say he didn't love Dean? That Dean didn't need to be afraid because Cas was leaving? He started to back away, but Castiel reached out a hand and caught Dean's arm, pulling him close.

Cas's lips brushed Dean's and they held tightly onto each other as the kiss deepened.

"You don't have to be afraid," Cas whispered in his ear, his breath tickling Dean and warming his whole body. "I'm not going anywhere."

Dean rested his forehead against Cas's. "You're family Cas, I did mean that. But I'd like to have a different relationship than just a brother."

Castiel laughed. "I would like that as well." He leaned in to kiss Dean again.

In the doorway, Mary and Sam watched and smiled.

"I've been trying to make that happen for years," Sam commented. "How did you -?"

"Sometimes a mother's touch is all you need," Mary said simply. She turned to Sam. "Now, Sam, why don't you and I finish dinner and you can tell me everything?"

"Everything?"

"I heard all the stories from the three of you before, but Sam, you and I have a lot of lost time to make up for. I love you so much and I'm so proud of you. But now I want to get to know you."

Mary headed towards the kitchen and Sam followed her, smiling. Maybe things were finally going to be ok.


End file.
